My Little Teen Beach
by PawsomePuppy12
Summary: ok, I really wanted to do this, so here you guys go! the teen beach characters (including lela, tanner, and the wet side story gang) all get teleported to ponyville! will they be able to go back? Read to find out! Thanks for reading! reviews are appreciated!


"where are we brady?" mack asked to brady "I have no idea mack, wait are you a pony?!" brady replied, "yes, and so are you!" mack looked around at her new body and felt something on her head and it was a purple horn! "brady look on your back!" mack said, "woah, wings, cool!" he said looking at his new yellow coated wings and noticed something on his side "mack look a surfboard!" he showed her the surfboard on his side. "omg, mine is a heart!" then a white pony with a horn on her head also with a rose cutie mark walked up to them, she had bright blue eyes, "wait lela?!" asked mack "yeah my name is lela! wait mack, brady?!" she said, "what happened to us?" she added "I have no idea!" said brady, suddenly a light blue Pegasus he had a surfboard cutie mark with a heart next to it "lela? its me tanner!" "tanner hi!" next came up a dark red earth pony who looked a lot like butchy he had a black motorbike cutie mark "hey sis where are we?" he said "I have no idea butchy!" she replied. Just then all of the rest of the wet side story gang walked up to them, chee chee looked to be a brown earth pony with a diamond cutie mark, seacat was an orange earth pony with a hat cutie mark, struts was a pink Pegasus with a piece of bubblegum cutie mark, and lugnut was a dark gray Pegasus with a star cutie mark. "how are we going to go back home?" said struts. just them a purple alicorn walked up to them she had a star cutie mark with a couple stars surrounding it and darker purple eyes with a purple and pink mane and tail "hey there, are you ponies lost?" she said "yes we are, who are you?" asked mack "my name is twilight sparkle, all my friends call me twilight, who are all of you?" she said, "I'm mack, this is brady, lela, lugnut, tanner, butchy, struts, seacat, and chee chee" mack told her. "huh those are, pardon me, odd names, your not from around here are you?" "lets just say we live far away" said brady "oh ok, come with me, I will let you meet my friends, their pretty nice" they all walked to twilights castle and all of them gasped in amazement "wow!"

said lela "its so pretty!" "thank you, lela!" said twilight "my friends are inside come and meet them, won't you?" they all walked inside, everyone gasped at how pretty it was. just then 5 other ponies appeared. an orange earth pony with red apples for her cutie mark with a light blonde mane and tail and green eyes, a yellow Pegasus with aqua colored eyes and was a light yellow color with 3 pink butterflies as her cutie mark and a pink mane and tail, another one was blue with magenta eyes, and a rainbow colored mane with a lightning shaped rainbow cutie mark and was a Pegasus pony, another pony looked to be a white unicorn with beautiful blue eyes she also had 3 bright blue diamonds as a cutie mark along with a dark purple mane, and last was a light pink earth pony with a neon pink mane with 3 balloons as her cutie mark and she also had blue eyes. "hi girls, I met these ponies on my way here, they are from far away" said twilight "um hi there, my name is mack and this is brady" said mack "oh hello darling, I am rarity" said the white unicorn "hey there, the name is rainbow dash!" said the blue Pegasus, "oh,um, hello my name is fluttershy" said the shy yellow Pegasus, "howdy partners, I'm applejack" said the orange pony "oh my GOSH, new friends, this is so exciting, I am pinkie pie!" said the pink pony very happily. after the mane 6 telling them their names it was time for the new group of ponies to tell them their names, first up was lela "hi I'm lela, see that red pony over there? that's my big brother, butchy!" said the white unicorn pointing to her older brother behind her. "woah this is awesome! name's tanner, and lela is my girlfriend, and I am proud of it!" said the blue Pegasus proudly. then the rest of them said their names to them "I'm struts" "I'm chee chee" "seacat is my name and surfing is my game!" "hey whats up, I'm lugnut" after introductions it was almost night time but they had no idea where the new ponies would stay but twilight had an idea. "maybe they could stay at the ponyville hotel that just opened!" "yeah good idea darling, I heard the first time there is free!" said rarity "perfect lets go!" said butchy. on the way there twilight and mack were getting along great! "so twilight you like to study?" "oh why yes mack, its very relaxing!" "that's cool twilight, oh hey we're here!" they went inside and they had to check in so they walked up to the desk and saw a emerald green unicorn pony with dark purple eyes and a aqua colored mane behind the desk "hello princess twilight!" "hi emerald breeze, could you help us?" "of course, what can I help you with?" the emerald unicorn said "can you let these ponies stay for a while? their from far away, not at all around here, and they need a place to stay, maybe they could stay here for a while?" "sure thing, princess, here are your room keys! have a nice stay!" she said giving mack,brady and their friends the keys. "thank you twilight" said brady "no problem, brady!" she replied. "ok now I need to think of a spell to get them back home, but how?" twilight said to herself quietly walking out of the hotel. meanwhile in the room lela and tanner were watching a spinning fan on the roof, probably because where they are, they don't have any. "woah this makes me dizzy just watching it" said tanner "I know right, but its very addicting to watch!" said lela "I know right!" he replied back to his girlfriend. mack couldn't help but laugh at tanner and her best friend's silly behavior. after like 5 minutes everyone wanted to play truth or dare so they decided to do just that. "ok I'll go first, lela truth or dare?" said mack "dare!" she said "ok, I dare you to kiss seacat!" said mack "WHAT?!" seacat and lela both said at the same time "do it! you have to, its a dare!" "fine, lets get this over with.." said seacat. they kissed for only about 4 seconds and did not even bother with one and other until the game was finally over. "ok my turn, butchy truth or dare?" said brady " i'll just go with truth, I do dare all the time" he said "ok if you could one girl to be stuck with on an island with by your selves who would she be?" "well lela of course, she is my sister" "aww thanks butchy!" said lela "anytime sis!" he replied.

Meanwhile with the mane 6...

"yes! this is it! a spell that can open the portal to their home!" said twilight. "first I need them all to come here at once, rainbow dash, can you go get them for me please?" "sure thing twilight!" rainbow dash said while flying to go get them. "please hurry rainbow, there is not much time!" said twilight.

back at the hotel...

everyone already did their truths and dares and were just watching a movie called Disney frozen about 30 minutes into the movie there was a knock at the door mack got up and got the door and she saw twilight "oh hey twilight" "hi mack, you need to come back to the castle now, we found a spell to help you get home!" "ok we will get ready and come!" "everyone we need to head back to twilight's castle now! we are going home!" lots of happy cheers filled the room and they all did as what was told going to twilight's castle to go home. when they finally reached the castle they all stood around twilight while she did the spell and opened the portal home! "bye everyone!" they all said to each other and then they jumped into the portal. "have a safe journey home!" said twilight as they all jumped into the portal.

Back home...

"wow that was a big adventure!" said brady "yeah, just next time lets go somewhere that actually keeps us as people, and not ponies" said mack "aww fine, I liked being a pony, I could fly!" he said. brady and mack were sent to their world while lela,tanner,butchy and the rest of the gang were sent back to the movie world. "I'm tired lets call it a night and go back home" "ok, goodnight mack see ya tomorrow!" "see ya brady, and goodnight!" said mack and they went their separate ways to go home **.**

 **that's the end of this story! I do take teen beach movie requests if anyone has some. please review, and enjoy :)**


End file.
